


Sleep Sweet

by MathConcepts



Series: Love in Rocky Halls [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: Curufin thinks at first it's Huan who has crawled into his bed, but soon learns that it is not, and receives something else of his brother's instead.





	Sleep Sweet

The lamps had burned low, and the fire had grown cold in the hearth when Curufin finally deigned to enter his chambers to rest.  
  
  
He could stay for hours, days, weeks in his forges, not noting the passage of time, not taking meals, nor even sleep. No one dared to raise any question regarding the scheduling of his life, nor would he care if they did. He did as he pleased.   
  
  
  
Stripping off his clothes, garments he wore when in the forges, roughspun but finely sewed tunic and trousers and tooled leather apron and gloves, Curufin folded them with his customary neatness and set them aside upon a table near his bed.   
  
  
  
He laid then upon his bed, not bothering to cover his nakedness with the silken coverlets. The pillows and sheets were cold, the warmth of the fire having faded from them some time ago, but their coolness was a balm to Curufin's skin, overheated as it was from the fires of his forges. His darkly laced lids fell shut over grey eyes, a sign of pure exhaustion, and he fell into sleep.  
  
  
Curufin was woken a time later, by a heavy weight, hot, and hairy, pressing against his side, and a groan of annoyance, tainted by sleep, escaped Curufin's mouth. Curufin's chambers adjoined Celegorm's, and all too often, Celegorm would leave the adjoining entrance between their chambers unlocked, allowing Huan passage into Curufin's rooms.  
  
  
  
Doubtless, Huan had found the door unlocked once more, and had saw fit to join Curufin in repose.

 

 

Curufin shifted his body away from what he believed to be his brother's hound, eyes still closed.   
  
  
  
"Go back to your master, dog." Curufin ordered shortly, wishing to be rid of Huan as fast as could be, and then return to sleep. A chuckle, low, husky, and seeped in amusement fell upon his ears, a muscled arm wrapping about his waist from behind.

 

 

"I am no dog. And I have no master." Celegorm informed his brother, lips pressing against the shell of Curufin's ear, his voice light with laughter.   
  
  
  
  
"Tyelkormo." Curufin hissed, realizing that what he had mistook for Huan's pelt was simply the furs his brother favored wearing, but for such a thing to escape his notice was a testament to how truly tired he was.   
  
  
  
  
Celegorm's lips traveled over his ear, his hand pressing to the small of Curufin's back, easing Curufin from his side onto his belly. Curufin allowed himself to be positioned by his brother, sleep still weighing heavily upon his limbs.  
  
  
  
Teeth nipped at the point of his ear, and Celegorm's hands settled upon his buttocks, kneading the bare skin for a moment, before sliding down to part his thighs. Curufin rested his dark head upon the the bier of his arms, unbound hair spilling forth in a black halo.   
  
  
"I am tired, brother." Curufin warned, words muffled by the bracketing of his arms.

  
"I shall not be longer than I need, though take care not to slumber through it." Celegorm retorted.  
  
  
Curufin grunted in response, a nonverbal show of acceptance.  
  
  
Celegorm mapped a trail of wet, heated kisses from the point of Curufin's ear, down the column of his neck, to the ridge of Curufin's spine, and as Celegorm's lips traveled the length of his back, Curufin allowed a low sound of pleasure to slip out, a calculated noise to spur his brother on.     
  
  
  
  
  
  
Celegorm's hands rose from his thighs, retaking their previous place upon Curufin's buttocks, and parting them, allowing for Celegorm's head to press down, tonuge darting over Curufin's entrance.  
  
  
A sigh of pleasure, not contrived this time, left Curufin's lips. Celegorm's tonuge continued to lap at his entrance, slicking it with saliva, gently probing at the ring of muscle, strong hands holding Curufin's hips as they rocked upwards.

"Ai, get on with it." Curufin uttered in tones of impatience, legs spreading in objection to the paralyzing hold his brother retained upon his hips.   
  
  
  
Celegorm's smile was rendered impossible to see in Curufin's current position, but Curufin knew it was there all the same.  
  
  
  
  
"Do you wish to be taken without preparation?"  Celegorm fairly smirked.  
  
  
  
"Take me, and be done with it, so that I may go back to sleep." Curufin snapped, the heaviness behind his eyes warring with the heaviness pooling in his groin.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are tasteless, brother." Celegorm murmured, shrugging away his furs, leaving him in a thin, unlaced tunic, and equally laced trousers, both of which were removed with practiced ease. 

"On the contrary." Curfin said, canting his hips upward. "I have remarkable taste."  
  
  
  
Celegorm did not answer, finding distraction in pulling his cock from within his trousers, and aligning it with his brother's entrance. Curufin's moan of mixed pleasure and pain as Celegorm breached the tight ring sent a burning trail of arousal shooting up Celegorm's belly.  
  
  
Celegorm bent over his brother, hands braced to either side of him.  
  
  
  
"You moan like a virgin." Celegorm whispered into Curufin's ear, voice deep and rough in arousal, thrusts harsh from the onset, taking pleasure, and not yet returning it.  
  
  
"Fitting, given that we have not done this lately." Curufin remanded, hands clenching the coverlets beneath him, knuckles turning white with the effort to appear unaffected.  
  
  
Celegorm knew better than to believe that Curufin remained unmoved, and with a rock of his powerful hips, had Curufin moaning in shameless abandon.    
  
  
  
  
" _Whore_." Celegorm said, driving a thrust pointedly deeper than ever into his brother's heat. "No one of pure repute makes sounds such as you do."

 

 

Curufin's muscles tightened, channel clenching about his brother's cock, body going rigid at the crude words, but Celegorm groaned at the sudden constriction of his brother channel, and seized both his wrists at that moment, yanking Curufin's hands behind his back, and at the same time, thrusting harshly, abandoning all gentleness.  
  
  
  
Curufin came with an unrestrained cry as Celegorm's cock rammed through his channel, and he slumped forward, kept from falling only by the cuffs of his brother's fingers about his wrists.  
  
  
  
  
Celegorm pressed against Curufin's back, tonuge laving at his brother's neck, and reached his release moments later, biting upon Curufn's neck as his seed ebbed out into his brother's body.  
  
  
  
Curufin's breaths came ragged and fast, pain sparking in the crook of his neck, Celegorm's seed hot and wet within him.  

Celegorm withdrew slowly, counting every inch til his cock, slick with his own fluids, was unsheathed from within his brother. Releasing Curufin's hands, Celegorm let his bother fall facedown, dark hair tumbling every which way.   
  
  
His hands parted Curufin's buttocks once more, his face lowering, tonuge lapping his own seed that oozed from Curufin's entrance. Curufin's body jerked, Celegorm's tonuge agonizing against his oversensitive nerves.  
  
  
  
"You are filthy, brother." Curufin murmured, arranging his arms, and laying his head back upon them, residual pleasure mixing with the call of sleep. Celegorm's head rose at his brother's words, tonuge ferreting drops of sticky white liquid from his lips.  
  
  
  
"Yet, you are grateful for it." Celegorm remarked, bestowing a derisive slap upon Curufin's buttocks. Curufin did not so much as jolt, sleep already having well enticed him to stillness.

"Do let me sleep now, dog." Curufn muttered, his words slurring.  
  
  
Celegorm moved to lay beside his brother, a muscular arm draping across his brother's back, lips brushing the curve of one shoulder. 

 

 

"Sleep sweet." Celegorm sighed out, holding close the lithe body of his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback if you like, I'll always be grateful for it.


End file.
